


A Prisoner To Pleasure, She Is

by AngelFlower



Series: First Key to Hell [18]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: To Sin in power, to love with will, and to fill with pleasure.(Been posted here before, unpublished it awhile ago blah blah blah) (the date is the time I original published it)





	A Prisoner To Pleasure, She Is

**Author's Note:**

> So, this series isn't really on pare with my new stuff I wanna say, but I still want to re publish them cause fuck it why not?

Anne's thighs clamped down on the prisoners head, said prisoner, lapped and sucked at her clit, making vulgar slurping sounds, the concrete building made the vulgar act echo through the halls, she was sure people could hear them, but the didn't stop her.

She knew this was wrong, but the prisoner and her had been in a relationship before she was in prison, the woman went to prison for grand theft auto and assault and battery. Anne moaned as she came on the woman's tongue, the woman greedily slurped up her cum.

"You're such a bad guard" the woman laughed, that was true, Anne's eyes narrowed, "shut up, you're the one in prison",

That was also true.


End file.
